


Day 17: Christmas Jumpers

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [18]
Category: Camping (TV 2018), There She Goes (TV)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Anniversary, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Smut, Half-dressed Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Which means it can’t be that important. So…” Walt leans back in, John kissing him before moving away again. “We said we would help.” John starts making the other man sigh. “Decorate Santa's grotto.” He realises, groaning and leaning into John’s chest.
Relationships: John Helm/Walt Jodell
Series: 24 Days of OTP [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 17: Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight Homophobia

“Sorry I’m late, Orvis didn’t want to go to school today.” Walt says as he walks into the house. “It’s okay.” John says, pulling him onto his lap on the sofa. “Is it a little childish to make a big deal about our 6 months?” John asks, moving his hands to each side of Walt’s face. “I don’t think it is.” Walt smiles, moving to straddle John’s legs. “I did notice that you were wearing a christmas jumper.” He leans in to whisper into John’s ear. “Well, it’s a special day.” John smiles, pulling Walt back into the kiss. “Orvis is going to his mum’s tonight right?” John asks, sliding his hand down Walt’s shirt as the man nods. “For the weekend.” Walt says, feeling a shiver ripple through him as John’s lips move to his collarbone. “You forgot didn’t you?” John says, smirking as he leans back. Walt looks a little confused, sliding his hands onto John’s shoulders. “The reason I’m wearing the christmas jumper?” Walt shakes his head, sliding his hands down John’s chest. “Which means it can’t be that important. So…” Walt leans back in, John kissing him before moving away again. “We said we would help.” John starts making the other man sigh. “Decorate Santa's grotto.” He realises, groaning and leaning into John’s chest. “Can they do it without us?” John chuckles, shaking his head. “But there is a pub next door that we can sneak into after we’ve been there long enough.” John whispers, kissing the man’s ear before pushing Walt up a little. 

Walt grumbles a little as he sees Kathy holding her clipboard. “Of all the people who could be running this.” He whispers, John squeezing his hand as they walk over to her. “Oh hello you two.” Kathy says, a fake smile bigger than usual, her voice trying to hide her discomfort of their ‘lifestyle’. “Sorry we are late, kids you know.” Walt shrugs, noticing how Kathy nods, eyes flicking down to Walt’s neck. “Yeah, they can really be…” She starts. “Is everything alright?” John asks, moving an arm around Walt with his hand resting on the man’s shoulder. “So we’ve got you guys on.” She catches herself looking down to her clipboard. “Oh, so you’re going to make the paper chains. Station is over there.” She clears her throat, pointing over to the table. “Thank you. Kathy.” John says, sarcastically as they move over to the table. “Why do we still do this stuff?” Walt asks, grabbing some paper strips. “Because it’s the PTA, we are basically guilt tripped to do it.” John answers, giving Walt a quick kiss before looking over to Kathy and waving. “How many did you want us to do?” He asks, other parents looking over. “Just as many as you can do in an hour.” She says, turn away again. “Don’t worry Kathy I can do a lot in an hour.” He smirks, Walt hitting his shoulder. “What?” John chuckles. 

“Now that’s over.” John chuckles, tripping over the step as he walks into the house. “You know when we tell Orvis to ignore bullies, maybe you should too.” Walt says, helping a tipsy John into the house and up the stairs. “Oh it’s just our dynamic.” He chuckles, pulling at Walt’s christmas jumper once he is laid on the bed. “I’m going to get you some water.” Walt says, John sitting up before falling back onto his back again. “She doesn’t bother me. It’s funny watching her get uncomfortable.” John tells Walt as he walks down the stairs. When Walt comes back with some water, John is sat up against the bed frame with only his christmas jumper on. “Why don’t we rewind to this morning?” He smirks, looking to Walt’s trousers. “Take everything off. But keep that on.” He points to Walt’s christmas jumper, his hand wobbling a little. “You’re drunk.” Walt smiles, shaking his head. “Um, excuse me. I’m tipsy.” John says. “But I don’t know why that matters.” He shrugs. “Off.” He tells him, pointing to the man’s trousers. Walt puts the glass down and starts to take off his clothes. “Happy 6 months.” John smiles, slipping his hands up Walt’s jumpers as he helps Walt onto him. “Happy 6 months.” Walt smiles, biting his lips as he moves his head into John’s shoulder and starting to move. “Oh you’re perfect.” John moans, fingers grazing over Walt’s back as he whimpers into John’s jumper covered shoulder. 


End file.
